Campaign:Episode Seventy Nine
Opening Crawl Invasion! The crew of the Mynock have returned to their AirBnB "Filnob's Foundry" only to find the dastardly duo of baneful bounty hunters Sneak and Tuibaik, along with a legion of lieutenants, have set a trap for them in their home away from home! In order to escape their rivals and indeed a planet of plentiful potential pursuers, the crew of the Mynock must fight their way through the Foundary and stop at nothing in order to reach the ship! Blurb It’s been 498 days, 16 months, since I foolishly said this, “The Mynock pulls out of hyperspace and into the Phindar system as we begin A! New!! Arc!! Maybe we’ll be able to get through this one in less than half a year?” Listen! Plot Summary Secret Pop, Flip Flop, Tissues, Steve-A, and Steve-B are dressed and posed as statues (this group also does street performances) and so Bacta doesn’t notice them until they shoot. He fires back, taking out Secret Pop and Steve-A. Steve-A tells Steve-B, “You’re Steve-A now.” The former Steve-B tells the dying Steve-A “You’ll always be Steve-A in my heart.” Secret Pop, Flip Flop, Tissues, and New Steve-A charge at Bacta and Leenik. Bacta is shot and he stumbles back before running inside the Foundary; Regicide, Grave Digger, and Landmine attempt to shoot him as he enters (they connect but he’s fine). Chainz, Rocksteady, Bebop, and Krang shoot at Tryst. They miss and the smuggler runs inside the Foundry, guns a’blazing. He takes out Regicide and Landmine, leaving Grave Digger. He tells the bounty hunter “Better get diggin’,” and runs down the hall. Grave Digger takes a shot at Tryst and misses before running away. Tubaik ziplines into the hall (“I’ve got a bullet for my Valentine”), takes a shot at Tryst and misses, and ziplines back (“If at first you don’t succeed: die, die again”). Trying again, Tubaik connects with Tryst and stuns him; Tubaik begins to gloat. Bigdog, Bigfoot, Mankind, and Stardust shoot at Leenik and connect but he keeps going. These four deal with traps in the house for the rest of the encounter. Leenik enters the Foundary and goes to the kitchen. The floor is littered with dead bodies. Of the 45 bounty hunters that were in the house, Neemo and Tamlin have taken many of them out with kooky, deadly traps. Alive in the kitchen are Turncoat, Traiter, Backstab, and Lieguy who are paintsplattered and shaky. Leenik stabs Backstab in the back with his vibrosword, whispering “Isn’t it ironic, don’t you think?” Backstab gurgles “A little too ironic, I really do think,” and dies. Turncoat, Traitor, and Lieguy have lost their guns, and so they charge- with tears streaming down their faces for their fallen brother- at Leenik with improvised weapons. Turncoat slips on blood (and oil from a trap) and falls to the ground; Traitor falls over him. Lieguy is hit with their boots and also falls in a heap. Leenik stabs down through all three of them, killing them. Mad Dog, Sea Bass, Avenger, and Backdraft chuck a grenade at Bacta. It goes awry and stuns them instead. Inside the Foundary, Bacta activates the security protocols of the house and inanimate objects (such as lamps) begin to shoot at the bounty hunters. Bacta surprises the gloating Tubaik, knocking him out a window. Tubaik lands on Sneak, who has just finished rigging the Mynock with explosives. The two accidentally kiss. Although initially awkward, the two are making out by the time the encounter ends. Flip Flop, Tissues, and Steve-A (who is emotionally compromised) go for Lyn. She punches out Tissues and Steve-A. Flip Flop flips and offers to join the Mynock crew. Leenik welcomes Flip Flop to the team with a handshake, but punches her with his repulser fist at the last second. Lyn finds Tamlin in a cabnet, where he was gleefully watching the carnage of his traps. She warns him to be more careful and he declines. She finds Neemo hanging on a hook in the closet, terrified. Bacta hits Tryst with a stim, bringing him back to consciousness but must be carried by Bacta. The crew rushes to the Mynock and take off, finally leaving Phindar. The perspective shifts to the activities of the Bluebird group. Aava and Zero are splicing some electric panel in a closet with the help of a “Splicing for Dummies” book. After successful activation, holoscreens all across Phindar flicker and display the Imperial symbol. Blue appears on the screens. He informs Phindarians and BHIKKE attendees that Phindar’s government has been found corrupt and deposed; the Empire has taken over Phindar. Bounty hunters will be rewarded for helping the Empire round up government officials and “authors.” An Imperial fleet will arrive within six hours. Trivia *Bounty hunters given names in this episode: Likewise, Skadoo, 23, Zippity, Dooda, Dippity, Day, Funky Chandeliers, Bedrest. *The players ask for fanart of a van painted with a picture of Tubaik ziplining with a knife in his teeth in front of the fullmoon. ]]